


Mio Tesoro

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Trent are excited to finally have more than a few stolen moments to themselves over Christmas. Unfortunately, the team didn't believe Tony when he said he had plans and now they have to deal with Gibbs showing up on their doorstep.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Mio Tesoro

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4: Fireplace/Chimney/Stockings/Yule Log of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/264122.html).

“When was the last time we actually had time together?” Tony mused, appreciating the soft heat wafting from the fireplace as he leaned against Trent, who had his arm around Tony, on the couch.

“I think 2 months ago when our assignments crossed?” Kort mused aloud.

Tony shook his head, “No. We were both too busy for more than a fumbled quickie in a back alley somewhere. What about that time at the opera house?”

This time Kort shook his head. “No. We had to keep my cover, so we couldn’t really enjoy ourselves. What about that time at the vineyard?”

Tony frowned, “Not then either. Remember you were seducing that young heiress?”

“Right, right,” Kort agreed regretfully. “Does that really mean that the last time we had any time together of consequence was New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day?”

Tony’s brow furrowed as he tried to find something, anything to contradict that it had been almost an entire year since they’d last been able to just relax and be themselves. They’d had sex in between now and then, but no time for anything more intimate like spending the day cuddling on the sofa like they were now. “That sucks,” Tony murmured morosely.

“Never fear, we have the entire weekend to ourselves and if we’re lucky we’ll be able to stretch it out all the way to the New Year,” Kort whispered, never taking his eyes off Tony as he drank in the sheer joy of seeing his partner again. 

Tony smiled back happily, moving in closer to kiss Kort lazily on the lips. There was no desperation for more, no need to get off quickly due to lack of time. They could take their time and get reacquainted with each other like they both wanted as the burning wood suffused the room in a soft almost lazy kind of simmering glow.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even hear the knock on the door the first time. Of course, it was harder to ignore the bellowing of, “DiNozzo! I know you’re in there.”

Tony sighed as he slowly disentangled himself from Trent’s body, already regretting the need to leave the soft touches and heartfelt feelings. “I’d better deal with this before he breaks down the door or something,” Tony mumbled, his lips downturned at the edges.

Kort simply nodded and stayed put while Tony moved to answer the door. He opened it slightly, just enough that he could see into the hallway, but not enough that Gibbs would be able to see anything other than Tony. “What is it, Gibbs? I know I put in and was approved for leave for today and tomorrow.”

“Of course. The entire team did.”

“So why are you here?” Tony rolled his eyes as the man once again refused to explain himself.

“Why are you here?” Gibbs countered.

“I live here,” Tony replied, trying his best to keep the duh from his tone, but continuing anyway, “Where else would I be?”

“Everyone’s already at Ducky’s. Did you forget?”

Tony sighed. “I already told Ducky I had other plans and wasn’t going to be able to make it.”

“Which is clearly a bunch of hooey!” Gibbs growled angrily. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am, and I intend to stay that way and frankly it’s none of your business why.” Tony glared daggers at Gibbs.

“Look, we all know you’ve had a bad year, Tony.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow at this. What did the team know of his bad year?

“It was clear you were brokenhearted about breaking up with Zoey.”

Tony couldn’t help it. He started laughing. “You guys thought that I was dating Zoey again and that I turned down the invitation to the team Christmas to mope at home alone, really?”

“Well what other explanation is there? You didn’t book a flight anywhere, Abby checked, and you’re clearly home alone and not at the team get together.” Gibbs crossed his arms defensively, not understanding what was humorous about this at all. 

Tony rubbed his face as he contemplated the fastest way to get rid of Gibbs. He was pretty sure that Gibbs wouldn’t appreciate the company he was keeping, not that that would stop Tony from doing so, but it made the situation far more complicated. He didn’t really want it to turn into a shouting match between Gibbs and Kort, but he also knew that Gibbs lived up to his reputation of stubborn bastard and the chances of convincing him to leave while he believed Tony was alone were slim. 

He glanced back at Kort, silently asking what he wanted Tony to do. Kort knew exactly what Gibbs’ reaction would be finding him on Tony’s couch. He also had heard enough to know that Gibbs was unlikely to leave without seeing who Tony was with. Giving a short nod in agreement, Kort gestured for Tony to let Gibbs in.

“Look. I’m not alone and I’m also not interested in your opinion on the company I’m keeping, so you can come in just long enough to verify the truth when I say I’m not alone before returning to the team. I, also, expect you to keep everyone from bothering us until Monday when I’ll return to work. Agreed?” Tony’s eyes bored into Gibbs, making it clear just how serious he was about this.

Gibbs frowned, but finally nodded in agreement. At the nod, Tony stepped back to let Gibbs in and gestured to where Kort was seated on the couch.

“What’s he doing here?” Gibbs demanded.

Tony could feel a headache coming on. “I need a drink. Would you like anything, Tesoro?” Tony asked, hoping the Italian term of endearment would serve as both an apology to Trent as well as a hint to Gibbs about the fine line he was treading.

“I live here, mon ami.” Trent’s mouth curved into a smirk as he shifted his legs and leaned further back into the sofa, giving every appearance of being completely content where he was. To Tony, he suggested, “How about we open up that bottle I brought back from the vineyard?”

Tony nodded and moved to the kitchen, leaving Trent and Gibbs to discuss whatever it was that Gibbs felt he deserved to know. He knew Trent could handle himself and they were both very clear with each other about just what their relationship was. There was nothing that Gibbs could say that would make Kort doubt them, but that didn’t mean that Tony wanted to let Gibbs have a long row with Kort.

Returning to the living room, he moved easily to Trent’s side and dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before handing over the wine. Placing himself slightly in front of Kort, Tony turned to Gibbs with a sharp smile. “Now, then. You came, you saw, and now you’ll leave, right?” Tony’s words practically oozed honey tinted with vinegar, a clear warning that he wasn’t going to put up with much more.

Gibbs nodded and with a relieved sigh that there wouldn’t be more fighting tonight, Tony followed him to the door to let him out and then lock the door behind him. Gibbs couldn’t just leave, though. He had to get in a final word. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing? He’s dangerous, Tony.”

“So am I.” Tony’s pupils dilated and his face turned sharper, almost darker, as he purred the words right in Gibbs’ ear, not bothering to hide the venom and power behind them.

Fortunately Gibbs left, tossing one final unreadable look over his shoulder as he disappeared down the stairs. Tony waited until he vanished from sight before closing the door softly and locking it. He hoped that Gibbs would do what he asked and keep the rest of the team off their backs. 

He really wanted to have a relaxing and stress free weekend with his love, for once. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Tony took a sip from his wine glass as he let out a visible shudder, relaxing his muscles, before making his way back to Kort and the tantalizing promise between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for vanishing for so long. With everything going on this year, it's been a struggle to convince muse to write anything. At this point in time, the chances of any updates to the dictionary.com series before next year is slim. Heck, I don't even have 24 stories for the Happy Holiday Challenge Themes, so you'll just have to deal with sporadic posting for now. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things starting next year, but no promises. I'm alive and well, however. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
